The Red Rose
by lilbird
Summary: Lily is the daughter of an international diplomat. Her father makes a deal with the Potters which involved Lily: to be engaged to James Potter. REad & Review :-D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. However I DO own the plot.

Chapter 1:

            "Lily dear, please get ready for the _despidida_ party," Lily's mother announced, "Our presence is very needed at the Midnight Garden Ball."

            Lily looked up from the book that she'd been reading. Looking at her mother standing beside her in a long white gown with rich beads making a pattern at the edges, she sighed happily, _Okay! Just one more party and then I'm free to go._

            She stood up from the chair she had been reading in and followed her mother to the guest room where she stayed for the last couple of months. Tomorrow she would finally be leaving Barcelona and would be going to Hogwarts. Pleasant images of her friends filled her mind and she grew excited and impatient to leave. It wasn't that she didn't like Barcelona. The people here were very nice and very hospitable, but she missed her friends terribly.

            She wore a deep red gown with a halter at the top and flowed at the bottom accenting her round curves. While a maid was fixing up her make-up, Lily's mother removed an envelope from her purse and, judging by the seal on it, came from Hogwarts.

            "This just came this afternoon. I know you don't like me invading your privacy by opening your letters, but this one was from your school and as a parent, it is my liberty to see what you've been up to," Lily chuckled lightly at that notion. Her mother continued, "So I opened it and imagine my surprise when I saw this badge with the words 'prefect' written in it." Her grin looked so wide that it could have broke.

            Lily yelped and took the envelope from her mother's hands. When she realized that she wasn't really kidding about the prefect badge, she screamed happily, an unladylike feat that made her mother frown disapprovingly.

            "Lily Estelle Marie Nicola Evans!" she huffed, "If you do such a thing again I swear you won't hear the end of it." She scolded her, although Lily was certain she saw a tinge of laughter behind those deep emerald eyes.

            "Forgive me for such actions mother," she curtsied, "I was merely grateful of the fact that all my years of obedience, hard work, and patience at Hogwarts have finally paid off."

            Her mother grinned. "Well, we shouldn't let your sister and your father wait. Are you ready?"

            "Wait a moment. Alice, can you help me with this stupid red mop you people call my hair?" she turned to her maid. Her mother laughed.

            "We can't help it if that's what you were born with." She moved so that Alice can fix her hair. She styled it to a simple chignon with curls at each side of the face that framed her oval face. "Done." Alice said quietly yet with so much enthusiasm. 

            "Well then, let's go." Lily stood up and followed her downstairs. She noticed that her sister was there waiting by the door frowning at something that her father said. She also noticed that when her mother saw them she tensed. Looking up at her mother in question, all Lily received was a nervous smile.

            "Now that we're all here, shall we?" her father boomed happily. Lily's mother left her side and took her father's outstretched hand.

            The ride to the Midnight Garden Ball was uneventful. Lily kept sending her parents confused looks as to what they were hiding from her. Her sister, Petunia, was still wearing her frown from her earlier conversation with her father at the villa. All in all, no one spoke throughout the whole ride.

***OOO***

            "Good Evening, Señor Martinez, Señora Martinez," Lily curtsied at the hostesses of the party.

            "Why, good evening Lily, _ija_," Mrs. Martinez smiled. "You're becoming prettier every time I see you."

            Lily blushed. "_Muchos__ gracias, Señora," she looked around, "I can see that you had worked very hard for this. It's so beautiful! I have never seen such fresh orchids and those decorations are very artistic and colorful!"_

            Mr. Martinez laughed. "That is only nothing, _ija. Even with the numerous balls and parties you've been to, you have yet to see that grandeur of __our parties. We are very much known for our splendid parties and artistic decorations."_

            "I can see that, _Señor_. You truly have the best." Lily remarked admirably.

            "_Gracias, ija_. Now can you find me your father so that we can talk? I've been wanting to speak to him about something important." 

            "Of course, _Señor_." She curtsied and left.

            While looking for her father, Lily admired the color-filled decorations that give beauty to the entire place. People of all kinds, muggle or magical, dressed so finely were laughing merrily and looked as though they enjoyed themselves immensely despite their differences. She spotted her father by the bar talking to a couple of handsome young men who looked bored at whatever her father was telling them. Furious, she went up to them and tapped her father lightly on the shoulder.

            "Pardon me, father, for interrupting your _interesting_ conversation," she stopped to give a quick glare to the two other men, "but Mr. Martinez has been meaning to speak to you about something important." 

            "Ah, yes. I almost forgot about that," her father said, then looked at the two other men "Excuse me but I think we'll continue our conversation next time. By the way, this is my daughter, Lily Estelle Marie Nicola Evans. Lily, darling, might I introduce to you, James Potter and Sirius Black. James here is the son of an important man who makes relations with us muggles. Pretty impressive, eh? I suppose I'll leave you three now to further acquaint yourselves." He bowed swiftly and turned, but before he did so he glanced at James Potter for a second, then walked away.

            "Well, Miss Evans, it's an honor to finally meet you," the man her father introduced as Sirius Black took her hand and kissed it gently. Lily, still furious at their actions towards her father earlier, removed her hand from his grasp.

            "If you have any intention of getting on my good side, then it was wrong of you to do such a thing in front of my father." She remarked irately. She expected the two men to be furious at her for saying such things, but instead they laughed.

            "Why Miss Evans, I never knew you had this amusing side in you." The other man, James Potter, grinned.

            Lily became confused. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

            "If you were talking about our bored faces earlier, I admit it was real. But it was merely because he said the same thing again and again that you can't help feeling bored at it." James said.

            "And exactly what did he say repeatedly that made you two bored out of your mind?" she inquired.

            "Correction. We weren't _really _bored. That was an exaggeration," Sirius said, "And to answer your question, it's strictly confidential. But I'm sure you'll find out soon about it since you're involved in it—" he was unable to finish since his mouth was muffled by a gloved hand.

            "I believe that's all we can say for now, Miss Evans," James interrupted and grabbed Sirius' arm, "If you'll excuse us, we have to—"

            "Oh no you don't," Lily started, but the two men were already turning their backs on her. _The nerve!_ She thought as she followed the two.

            Minutes later she realized that she would never be able to catch up to them because they were walking too fast. She gave up and sat on a bench by the lake where she thought the two were a few moments ago.

            From a distance she could faintly hear the sounds of Spanish ballads played at the party. It's soothing, soft tone made Lily relax and lean into the tree standing beside her.

            "You know, if your mother sees you here, sitting like that, I bet you a hundred galleons she'll burst into tears at your lack of etiquette." A deep, masculine voice spoke behind her. Lily chuckled.

            "I'm used to it," she said, "But it's only during times when I forget my position in society."

            "And what is your position, _señorita_?" he asked.

            She turned around to face him. "The second daughter of a highly respected diplomat who is expected to do good so as to let the people know that my father raises her daughters very well._ And very properly."_

            "Did he do a good job in it?" he smiled cheekily.

            Infuriated, Lily stood up immediately and faced him. "Do you think he did a good job at it?" she said, poking her fingers at his well-concealed chest.

            "From the likes of you, I think not." He said, his smile getting wider at how his remark was affecting her.

            "Ugh! What don't you like about my father? He's the kindest man I have ever known in my life! Moreover, he is less arrogant and less cocky than you!" Lily exclaimed, practically raising her voice to the standard of an improperly trained young woman. She paused, realizing what she had just done. Straightening her shoulders and lowering her voice, she said nonchalantly. "If you think you have a chance of really getting on my father's good side, then think again, because I swear to god, you won't." 

            Waiting for a complaint but receiving none, she walked away furiously. She walked for about five steps until she heard him shuffling behind her until he finally caught up with her.

            "Listen, Lily, I—"

            "Mr. Potter, don't call me by my first name unless I allow you to do so."

            Annoyed by her abruptness, he stopped her by holding both her shoulders. Lily squirmed underneath those large hands of his and refused to look at him.

            "Miss Evans," he started formally, "At least give me a chance to apologize. I was being a rude person who had no feelings whatsoever of what another is feeling, and I am a bastard for doing that. I'm sorry." he pleaded. Lily grimaced at his bluntness.

            "Fine." Was all she said before she walked again.

            But James stopped her again. 

            "Why don't we start over?" he asked.

            Lily didn't know what to do, but his smile and pleading eyes were so persuading that she finally gave in.

            "All right." She shrugged.

            "Great!" he offered his hand in a gesture of greeting. "Good Evening, miss. My name is James Potter."

            Lily smiled inwardly at his formality."Good evening, James Potter. I am Lily Evans," she said as she allowed her hand to be within his large ones.

            "Beautiful Evening we have here, eh?" he indicated, raising his hand to the sky. Lily laughed.

            "Nice take on choosing topics."

            "I know. I'm pretty good at it," he paused. "I've heard from your father that you received your prefect badge today. A goody-goody, are you?"

            Lily gave him a sideward glance. "No, I'm not…. Maybe I am… So what if I am?"

            He grinned. "There's nothing bad about that. I bet your parents are very proud of you."

            She smiled fondly. "I know, they are proud of me as much as I'm proud of them." 

            Minutes later they were having such an animated conversation that they didn't bother to go back.

"It's amazing how time flies, doesn't it?" James said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, it does." Lily replied, smiling softly at him.

 James sighed as a comfortable silence ensued. From here, he could hear the faint sounds of a person singing a slow, rhythmic tune that makes the ladies shiver with glee. He slightly turned his head to look at the redheaded beauty beside him, looking up at the sky. Wearing her deep red gown, she symbolized the perfection of a red rose. She had skin so white and creamy that is longing to be touched, and lips so rosy that is longing to be kissed. She looked so beautiful, yet an attitude so fierce that she draws more attention that the norm, similar to that of the thorns that are the essence of the rose.

            "How old are you?" she asked suddenly.

            "Twenty-one."

            "Oh." Was all she said as she turned to him.

            _"Ladies and Gentlemen," her father's deep voice was heard from the large tent where the party was held. _

            Lily didn't bother to hear her father as she stared into his beautiful brown eyes.

            "Twenty-one's not that old" she spoke honestly.

            "How old are you then?" he inquired.

            "Fifteen."

            Lily felt James' eyes flicker with surprise, then tenderness.

            _"I'm proud to announce an event that will undoubtedly surprise you all…"_

            "Fifteen's not that young." He whispered huskily.

            "I know."

            "You're young yet you act like an adult." 

            "I was raised to do so." She said, shifting her gaze to his lips unnoticeably.

            "Then you must be very experienced in…some things." he whispered, finally noticing where her gaze was at.

            Alarm bells went ringing in Lily's head, yet his eyes were so full of desire that she couldn't resist.

_            "Two families have agreed to finally announce what we have kept private for some time now…"_

"So passionate, so dedicated," he whispered, leaning closer.

            _"Tonight, you are the very first people who would hear the…"_

Their lips were inches apart, then half an inch. They kept on getting closer, and closer…

            "_engagement__ of my daughter, Lily Estelle Marie Nicola Evans to James Potter, son of Mr. and Mrs. Henry Potter."_

  


            Lily immediately pushed herself away from James Potter's embrace and stared at him in shock.

A/N: Whew! I'm finally done! It took me almost two weeks to write this. Always write, stop, study, sleep, write, stop, study, and sleep. School's so tiring!!!!! Anyways, I hope you liked this story. Flames are welcome… I think. 

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

SMILE :-) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. However I DO own the plot.

Chapter 2:

            Lily watched the steaming red train whistle, signaling the others that it will leave in five minutes.

 _I have to get on to the train,_ she thought.

            But her feet stayed rooted to the spot where she stood. All around her people are scurrying about doing anything Lily wasn't doing. 

            "Are you planning on going to Hogwarts or just standing there staring at those people, which, may I say, are becoming conscious of your gaze?" a deep, laughing voice murmured behind her ear. Lily turned to the voice with a false smile, not really feeling like talking to anyone at the moment.

            "Actually I was thinking what people would be doing if there would be an attack right at this moment." She replied absently.

            The man looked at her worriedly. "We better get inside. Jen and Paul are waiting for us."  He half dragged Lily to the train just as it whistled again.

            Lily looked at the man pulling her hand and she sighed inwardly. This was the man she ought to marry. This was the man she'd hoped for five years to notice her love for him. Now there would be no chance for him to know her feelings for him and realize that they were meant to be together. 

            When they finally found their compartment, they noticed that Jen and Paul were nowhere to be found. The man sat down on one of the seats and pulled Lily down to sit beside her.

            "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

            Lily didn't answer. Instead she looked outside the window where she saw trees passing by quickly as though she were watching a continuously moving picture. _What **is** wrong? She thought. _ The fact that I'm engaged to a bastard who I don't even know well and wants nothing from me but money? The fact that after that incident I couldn't have a relationship with anyone anymore? The fact that—__

            "I said is something wrong?" he asked again, halting her thoughts.

            She turned so that her whole body was facing his.

            "Would you believe, Matt? That I had the most interesting summer ever?" she asked, her voice light yet her eyes void of it.

            He looked at her weirdly. "I couldn't say," he said. "But would you mind if you tell me about it?"

            Lily was about to open her mouth to tell her story, then she closed it. "I can't say."

            "And why is that? You have me worrying here—"

            She felt tenderness warm her heart at his worrying.

            "—and as a friend, I deserve to know what has been troubling you because I can't stand seeing you like that."

            Lily was dumbfounded. _Just a friend?__ Why not more than a friend? Why can't you say that you like me **more** than a friend? Say it, please! Say it!_

            Lily shook her head at this thought. _Forget it! There's no chance we could be more than friends. Even if we were, it still wouldn't work out._

            "I-I really can't say."

            She felt devastated when she saw his face harden. 

            "I see." He said after a moment of silence. 

"Matt, I—" Lily tried to explain but she was interrupted by the compartment door opening, revealing her two best friends, Jen and Paul.

            "There you are!" Jen exclaimed, exasperated. "We were looking all over for you! We were getting worried that Matt wasn't able to find you so we set out to find you ourselves—"

            "—and when the train moved, we panicked. Jennifer here thought you guys were left behind so she went hyper, but _I, _being the reasonable one,told her that they must have gotten on the train and must be on their way to our compartment." Paul stated. "So, I therefore conclude that—"

            "—you are the liar of all liars and that it was me who was the reasonable one and you the worry wart." Jen finished, looking at him. Paul frowned.

            "Great way of explaining, Jen," Paul muttered sarcastically, "Actually, being their friend, I have the right to be worried for them. You're just heartless."

            "What??" Jen demanded. "I do care for my friends. It's just that I can control my feelings and not show my worries in a desperate manner unlike gay people like you"

            "Say that again and you'll wish you were never born." Paul growled.

            "Make me." She looked at him in the eye.

            "Oh, I will." He replied, slowly walking towards her. He was about to tackle her when Lily's voice interrupted.

            "Hey, guys! Guess what? I got chosen as prefect!" she said, trying to lighten up the mood. Paul looked up and saw those miserable eyes.

            "That's great. I got chosen too. So I guess we're the two prefects in Gryffindor. Say, would you like to come with me to the Prefect's compartment?" 

            She half smiled. "I guess." She stood up and followed Paul out of the compartment door.

            There was a long silence that ensued inside the compartment. Jen was looking at Matt contemplating on what to tell him. Matt was staring out the window acting cool and indifferent. Jen realized that she wouldn't be getting any word from Matt so she took a book from her bag and began to read.

            "Jen, I need a favor." Matt finally spoke after long minutes of silence. Jen looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

            "I'm serious," he said. "Since you're Lily's best and closest friend from all three of us, I believe she would tell you everything that happened to her during the summer. Something's wrong with her and I bet she would tell them to you because she damn could not tell them to me." 

            She saw the anger flashing on his eyes. _He's really serious about this. If she didn't tell Matt what was wrong with her, then her problem must be serious._

            "I'll try to talk to her. But since she didn't tell you what her problems were, there's a chance she wouldn't tell me either." She said softly.

            "I **know** she will." Matt said resolutely.

            Jen's only reply was staring at the window and pondering on what to say to Lily later.

@@@@@@@@@@

            The walk to the prefect's lounge was quiet and uneventful. Paul kept on shooting worried glances at Lily, who never uttered a word since they left the compartment.

            When they arrived, they were instructed to patrol the corridors constantly. Thinking that this would be a chance to ask Lily on what was wrong with her, he followed her around, occasionally greeted some students who waved. However, she was too busy regulating peace and order to notice him. When they finally reached the end of the train, Paul thought that this was now or never.

            "Are you alright?" he blurted out suddenly, stopping Lily's conversation with a nervous-looking first year student.

            She hesitated, then said "Yes, I am perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

            "You don't act fine. You're not your usual self today."

            "I'm not?" she asked dully, looking down at herself.

            "Yes, you are now will you stop that?" he almost screamed in frustration. 

            "Stop what?" she looked at him.

            "Arrgh!" Paul stormed away from her and ignored the greetings people said along his way.

            Lily stared at his back and sighed. _Damn me!_ She swore before she continued to talk to the panicked-looking first year.

@@@@@@@@@@

            Jen stared at Lily walk absently up the stairs, her head hung down.  She has been like this since the moment she caught sight of her at the train. _Matt was really serious about this,_ she thought. She suddenly remembered Lily telling her at the end of their fourth year that she was going to spend her summer in Spain. Every year, she would spend her summer in different countries. She remembered the summer after her first year she and her family were expected to leave for Brazil. Two months before their departure she was owled two thick books containing the history and culture of Brazil for her to study and memorize. Also, two weeks before that, a visitor came and taught Lily how to speak Portuguese, the language spoken in Brazil. Being the responsible daughter that she is, Lily followed orders and studied all about it and mastered the language.

            Since then, she had been having the same routine for the past three years. After her second year, she went to Paris where she was unanimously famous. At only the age of twelve, her outstanding beauty, humor and intelligence impressed others greatly and her parents silently applauded her with pride. It was not only her though, together with her sister, Petunia, who also had wit and modesty, they helped strengthen foreign relationships socially. However, fame had its price. Petunia was too flattered by society's remarks that she became an arrogant egotist. Her popularity soon faded after that. 

            Their third year had been the best of all. Matt came to Hogwarts as an exchange student and he was instantly welcomed. With his strong build and ruggedly chiseled face, which was the "thing" during that period, who wouldn't? Lily fell in love with him the moment she set her eyes on him. Jen knew that it was only an infatuation, and her guess was right. As soon as he became part of their group, her annoyingly girlish squeals she would perform after an encounter with him soon died out. She figured that it was merely nothing but good looks that attracted her to him. During summer, which Lily was to spend in Japan, they constantly owled each other about what had happened with each other. 

            When she returned, she gave heaps of gifts to all her friends and told everything about what had happened to her during her summer in Japan.

            This year, however, she never gave gifts and lifted a smile on her face. A smile on her mouth, yes, but it didn't reach her eyes at all.

            _Spain must be quite a place, she thought. During the summer they still owled each other constantly and every single letter had been optimistic._ This is weird. If she had such a grand time in ___Spain__, then why does she have that miserable look on her face?_

            She followed Lily up the stairs and when she arrived she saw her already on her bed, clothes unchanged, and her stomach facing the bed. 

            Jen walked up to her bed and sat down carefully. 

            "Lils?" she asked softly.

            "Hmmm?" Lily murmured.

            "What happened to you in Spain? You haven't been yourself lately."

            Lily stiffened at what she said. Jen could tell from her eyes when she sat up properly and faced her that she was under great strain. She never saw Lily like this. The closest to this was the time when she had to learn the Spanish language, the history and culture of Spain, **_and_** study for their year-end exams, which was becoming harder as another year passes by. But now, how serious could this be?

            Lily looked out the window and saw a picturesque view of a full moon shining brightly. She knew that if there was one person that she could trust, it would be this person sitting beside her.

            "What happened in Spain?" Jen urged.

            "Actually," Lily began, "nothing really happened in Spain. I had a splendid time there. Well, I did until my last day there. I—we—" she stopped, searching for the right words to say. "We were given a _despidida_ _party, something like a farewell party in honor of us. It was all going fine when I was introduced to this—this man named James Potter and Sirius Black and—"_

            "Wait!" Jen interrupted, "Don't talk so fast. Who were you introduced to?"

            "James Potter and Sirius Black," Lily said brusquely, as if she couldn't wait any longer and needed to say it all out at once. "Very arrogant men. They act disrespectfully to others especially to my father. Made fun of him behind his back. But I don't know what got into me, but I found it amusing. Then that man Black said something that involved me and Potter shushed him and together they left me alone in the room. _And,_ because of my stupidity and utter curiosity, I followed them. But they were too fast. So by the moment I reached the garden, they were nowhere to be found. Since I was tired from running around following those two imbeciles, I sat down and, 'lo and behold! Guess who had the nerve to come to me and try to talk things out?"

            Jen was so astounded by Lily's fury and great speed in talking that she was almost scared of her. "Your—your dad?" she said meekly.

            "No!" she boomed, "Potter! He said some things that, I believe, he thought would make me at ease with him. And wouldn't you know it, I fell for his trap! I even flirted openly with him! He must have been desperately holding his laughter at my lack of experience and ignorance. Oh fell for him, alright! I fell for his foolish trap and almost kissed him!"

            Jen gasped. Lily had never kissed anyone in her own life! _This man must be an expert to have Lily almost kiss him. She the only one from the four of us who has the ability to control herself, she thought._

            Lily was exhaling deeply when she finished her last statement, then, with another deep breath, she said softly, "I didn't kiss him, though. I heard something that made me stop."

            "What was it you heard?" Jen whispered, matching Lily's tone.

            "My father's voice. He announced that I was engaged to that self-loving, son of a bitch bastard who was standing right in front of me." Lily said brokenly, her head hung low.

            _This is unfair, Lily thought to herself. _Why, of all people, has it have to happen to me?_ _

            She remembered that night, a night she would never, ever forget in her life…

            She remembered pulling away from his arms as soon as she'd heard her father's announcement. At first she didn't want to believe it.

            "Wha—at did my father—say?" she croaked. James looked at her with his soft brown eyes probing into hers.

            "He said we're engaged." He replied shortly.

            "What?!?!?" she exclaimed. "How could we be engaged? We just met!" she looked at him speculatively. "How long did you know this?"

            "Since I was six." 

He noticed her gasp with shock, then added, "But I didn't know who I was engaged to until yesterday afternoon." 

_How could he? How could my father be so unjust? I practically lived all my life in sacrifice just to please him and this is all I get? A marriage? What is wrong with the world today? Lily deliberated. _

When James saw her worried frown, his heart warmed with hurt at her reaction to the situation and said soothingly, "I know this hard for you, but we have to learn to accept this. This—this engagement has been decided since the day you were born. My parents and yours were close acquaintances who owed each other favors. When you were brought up in this world, this favor became an arrangement. We are to be married as soon as you graduate from Hogwarts."

"What??" she almost screamed in rage, "I can't accept this! I don't want to get married as soon as I finish Hogwarts. I want to make use of all the things I learned from there. That place is practically my home because I've never been in my real home in almost five years. The thought of leaving it and making no use of what I learned would be utterly impossible to me. I plan to be an auror. If not, then a mediwitch. Marriage is of no consequence to me at the moment."

"You can still apply your knowledge even if we are married. You could use it to clean the house in no time—"

"Is that what you think of us women?" she interrupted, "Housewives? We're just those people who clean the house, cook the food and please the man of the house, in other words, you? If that is what you think then I think that this marriage is out of the ques—"

"That is not what I think!" he said, frustrated. "I'm not good with words when it comes to comforting others, alright? I don't think women are treated as housewives. I know for a fact that women are ought to be treated equally with men. Listen," he pleaded, "I know this comes as a shock to you at first, alright?"

"But—"

"Shush!" he said, "But we will just have to accept this. Whether you like it or not. When I was reminded of this engagement yesterday, do you think I was joyful? Thankful that I'm finally going to be married?" he looked at her face, searching for an answer. When there was none, he continued, "No! I reacted the same way as you did! But I realized that maybe, just maybe, if I get to meet you, maybe she really could be the one for me, and you know what? After getting to know you much more tonight, maybe you could be the one." He stared into her eyes, tenderness swelled within him. He could see that she felt the same for him. The heat radiating from the two of them was strong that it compelled James to raise his hand to cup her cheek. Lily's eyes softened for a moment, then a fiery spark emanated yet again.

"But," she spoke softly, breaking eye contact with him, "Why? Don't you have someone in your life who you think is also important? Haven't you ever had someone with whom you love back at home, and love you back too?"

His eyes hardened at her words, and his hand immediately from her cheek. 

"No, I don't." he said stonily. "I did know some people who I cared for, but I realized they weren't meant for me. So I waited for someone like you. But I guess you already have that special someone in your heart. But to tell you the truth, it wouldn't be possible for you and that 'special someone' to end up together because, as we all know, **we** are going to end up together." With that, he left, leaving her alone in the moonlit garden.

Both furious and miserable at his coolness towards her and her stupidity, she sat down, silent tears flowing down her cheeks, wallowing in self-pity for the life she is about to live after Hogwarts and pouring out her grief and sorrow for the miserable life she would be leading soon hereafter.

A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the really long delay! But if you were in my place, you'd be having difficulty inserting this in your schedule. Anyways, I hope it's long enough. Whew! This took me almost three weeks to finish! I can't wait for school break! Oh, by the way, thanks a lot lot lot for reviewing! More than fifty reviews! I'm sooo happy!!!!!! Anyways, it's getting really late and I have school tomorrow so I have to go! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

SMILE!!!!! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. However I DO own the plot.

Chapter 3:

Weeks passed uneventfully in Hogwarts. Classes begun and everything turned back to normal. Lily and Jen never talked about the incident during their first night in school. For the time being, Lily forgot about her problem and focused on her studies in preparation for their O.W.L.S.

When leaves began falling as the autumn season came, a Hogsmeade weekend was ensued for students year three and above. Also, at the end of the month was to be a Halloween Ball. All students were excited about it and were eagerly anticipating. Even Lily became excited about it and was hoping that Matt would ask her.

As the foursome entered the carriage, everyone was in high spirits. Matt and Paul talked animatedly about quidditch while Jen talked nonstop about her new "hot" boyfriend, David, who was, in Lily's opinion, a total jerk, using Jen to get into her pants. Lily, on the other hand, sat quietly, not really listening to Jen's blabbering but focusing more on what to buy in Hogsmeade. She stole a glance at Matt and realized he was, for a moment, staring at her but quickly looked away. She sighed.

_When is this game of cat and mouse ever going to end? Ever since our last argument at the train, things haven't been what they used to be. We hardly talk and on such occasions it would only be when it is necessary. Why can't he just forget about it and come to me and apologize? _

The girls separated with the boys when they arrived in Hogsmeade and agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks in three hours. On their way to Honeydukes they met with David who looked handsome in a simple white turtleneck and a pair of khaki trousers. Jen squealed irritably and checked herself before walking towards him and giving him a kiss. Lily, not interested in watching her best friend snog some guy senselessly, decided to go to Honeydukes alone.

        Honeydukes was cramped with kids of all ages. Lily found it difficult to breathe with so much people around her and decided to come back later when lesser people would come. She hurriedly walked past the aisles but realized there was no way out of this crowd as more and more arrived. She passed through the aisle in the far corner and thankfully it was the only aisle that was deserted. Lily exhaled and headed for the door, but not before she passed by a couple making out. She slowed her pace and frowned at them. _What is wrong with the world today? Everywhere I go there are always snogging couples! It's Halloween!  Not Valentines, for Christ's sake!_

        She was met with the cold wind as she exited the store. She pulled her cloak tighter to her and walked. As she was passing by the Shrieking Shack she halted at the sound of someone calling her name.

        "Lileee! Lileeeee!"

        She turned and saw no one was around. She glanced momentarily at the Shrieking Shack and ran quickly to the Three Broomsticks. If she had stayed longer she would have heard the sound of loud guffawing.

Lily ran as fast as her legs could carry her. When she entered the Three Broomsticks, she was relieved to see Paul and Matt there sipping their butterbeers and talking. She straightened herself before walking casually toward the pair.

"Lils!" Paul exclaimed, "I thought you wouldn't be here for another hour. Where's Jen?"

"With loverboy Davie, of course." Lily said, taking a chair beside Matt. "So what have you guys been doing?"

"We just had a trip to Zonko's, then here." Paul said. Matt stayed quiet the whole time.

Lily noticed that, so she decided to break the ice between them and make the first move.

"Matt, how have you been lately?"

He stared at her for a moment before saying, "Good." Then he stood up.

"I'm going to get another butterbeer. See you later."

Paul stared at him in disbelief and said, "What's wrong with him? He's never been like that before. I'll go talk to him." Then he stood up and walked away. Lily was left alone again.

She sighed. _At least I did something. If he doesn't want to be friends, then forget him._ She stood up and left.

~~o~~

Lily walked straight towards the carriages, planning to go to Hogwarts ahead of the others since she doesn't feel like staying anymore. As she passed by the Hogs Head Inn a hand suddenly clamped her shoulder. Out of reflex she turned and punched whoever it was. A cry of "ouch" was heard and Lily found that voice quite familiar. She looked at the person in front of her and realized that the man standing before her was none other than James Potter. Lily felt elated at having the chance to punch him but groaned at his presence. 

"Potter, what on earth's name are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Why should I not? Is it a crime to come to Hogsmeade and visit my 'beloved' fiancée?" he said, wincing as he touched his bruised cheek. _This girl could hit,_ he thought.

Lily forced herself to breathe and relax. "What do you want?" She asked quietly.

"Talk."

"Fine. Let's talk." He carefully put an arm around her middle back and brought her inside Hogs Head. 

Lily stared at her surroundings, and then raised a brow at him. _Do you think I would want to stay in a dump like this?_

As though reading her thoughts, he said to her, "We're only here to talk. Not eat, not drink, not to spend the night in."

"I know. It's just that... umm…" She straightened, "Fine." She sat on one of the chairs. James sat opposite her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Lily asked. James just stared at her.

"What?!?!?" she exclaimed, irritated. James smirked.

"How have you been?" he finally spoke. She raised a brow at him.

"Uhh… good. What do you really want?"

"I'd like to apologize for my outburst back in Spain," he said, "I shouldn't have acted that way. Part of the reason why you are becoming miserable is me and I'd like to apologize for causing you that. I'm sorry." He bowed his head, a sign of defeat and regret.

Lily looked at him in bewilderment. _Why apologize when he knew he would also be affected by this?_

James was startled when he felt a hand covering his. He looked up and was met with the most beautiful emerald green eyes he has ever seen. 

"Listen," Lily started, "I'm sorry too, but we shouldn't apologize to each other. The one that needs to do the apologizing are our parents. They caused this, and you have no right to blame yourself for this situation. You were right about this, though." She removed her hand from his and looked away.

"What? What was I right about?" James inquired, grabbing her chin to face him again.

"The fact that we have to cooperate in this…this thing we have," she took his hand from her face and slammed it on the table with unusual force, "but I need to experience first what it's like to be independent, to be free. You're lucky you have the chance to do that right now. So, why don't we make a deal about this?"

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

"Like while we still have the time we should enjoy life as it is. No boundaries. No stupid betrothal to restrict us. We could do whatever we want. I bet you want to have your own fun with other ladies out there. Here's your chance! I bet you also want to—"

"What about us?" he interrupted.

"Us?" Lily exclaimed. "There is no 'us'. We are just two people who are in a dead-end situation. The only way we can survive this is by doing anything we want to do before time runs out."

"You sound as though we are about to die." He said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Lily said, raising her finger as if she was a teacher. "This is like a death sentence. Once it becomes official, there's no way out of it. So here's my idea. I have two and a half years before I graduate from Hogwarts. How about we spend the next year and a half doing what we want to do and when I enter my seventh year we would get together and see what happens. What do you think?"

James looked hurt. "I think you're out of your mind." Then he stood up and went out the door. Lily stood up and followed.

"Pot-James! Wait!" Lily called out. James stopped and turned to her with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Seriously, I need your thought in this." She looked him in the eye. Once again James was captivated at her deep, soulful eyes and he realized that he could stare into those eyes forever and never look away. He realized that the only way that could happen was to give in to her deal. He sighed in resignation.

"Fine. A deal it is."

Lily yelped ecstatically and hugged him tightly. James closed his arms around her while she spoke. He watched her eyes sparkle and it made him want them to stay like that forever. Then his eyes shifted to her lips and he noticed how beautiful they are. It looked luscious and red, seductive yet innocent. _He wondered how they felt like…_

"I'm so glad that you agreed to this! I swear I will commit to you full time when seventh year comes. This goes to both of us." She said happily. 

_How they tasted like…_

"You can't imagine how much I've wanted this. I planned on going to clubs and bars with my friends and dance with strangers, but since the announcement of our engagement I found that hard to accomplish. I was also wishing for a little fling or two to excite my senses—"

She was interrupted by a mouth swiftly covering hers. The action was so sudden that the first thing she did was struggle free from his grasp. But it only made James hold her tighter, forcing her to cooperate. 

Lily didn't know whether to feel pleasurable or fearful. This was the first time she ever kissed anyone, and she never realized it would feel so… so… nice. As though her body was taking power, she put her arms around his neck and pushed her body closer to his. James tightened his grip on her and kissed her with so much passion, so much force and so much power that her knees were about to give in any minute. 

James loved the taste of her. She was like a mixture of citrus and lemon. _So fresh, so breathtaking, so wonderful!_ He thought. He found it surprising that she kissed like an expert when he was sure that this is her first kiss. But he had no complaints about it. 

_I was also wishing for a little fling or two to excite my senses…_

The moment he remembered her say those words suddenly hit him like a blow in the head that he immediately broke the kiss. Lily was a little shocked by such an immediate action and she looked at him with passion-filled eyes. James let his palms rest on each side of her cheek and kissed her slowly, gently. Lily was about to kiss back when he suddenly pulled away slightly and whispered, "No."

Lily was taken aback. "What?"

"No flings, no relationships whatsoever. I wouldn't allow you. I agreed to let you taste freedom, but not to the extent of having relationships." He kissed her again, this time longer and enough to prove a point. When the kiss ended, Lily's legs were shaking so badly that she held on to James tighter to keep from falling down.

"You got that? No relationships."

She looked at him in the eye and realized that he was really serious about this.

"Okay."

"Good. I got to go now. Bye." He kissed her one last time then apparated.

Lily pressed a finger to her lips and closed her eyes. She never felt anything so wonderful in her life.

Her knees finally gave way and she fell to the ground.

A/N: I'm really, really sorry for the really long delay, and I mean really long. Sorry folks! I was kind of busy with school work and other stuff. But at least I finally updated. Almost one year later. Sorry.

I'm also sorry if you think this chapter sucked. I wasn't really into it when I wrote it. Constructive criticism is very welcome. So I guess that's that. Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hey man, what's wrong with you lately?" Paul asked Matt as soon as he caught up with him at the counter. Matt just stared at him for a moment and shrugged.

"Nothing"

"Nothing my ass!" Paul exclaimed. "You've been acting like that to Lily ever since we got off that train! What is wrong with you?"

_Silence._

"Fine! Be that way! I'm leaving!" he started heading toward the door.

"Wait." Matt called after him. Paul stopped and turned.

"Okay. I don't know what's been happening to me lately but I—everything started with Lily."

"How did it start?"

"Well, when I saw her at the train, she was a bit bummed about something. I asked her about it and she blew. You know how easily I get angry so I got caught up and I, well, became mad at her." Matt sighed.

Paul looked at him. "That's it?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "Partially it's her fault but she won't admit it. She—" Matt immediately stopped when he saw the look on Paul's face.

"I can't believe that you're acting like that. What are you? Five?!?!?"

"No, but—"

"Whatever! Tell me, Matt, do you like her?"

Matt thought about it for a second. "I don't know. Maybe I do like her."

Paul scratched his head. "So if you do like her then you should stop being an ass and go up to her and say it, dammit!"

"Hey, it's not that easy, you know!"

Paul stood up. "Nothing's ever easy. Find a way. Find some balls, too." Then he left.

Matt sat there for a long time. It was until he saw a mane of red hair out the window that got his attention.

"Damn."

==O==

Lily walked aimlessly in the streets of Hogsmeade, not caring where she went or what she went into. She was still dazed from the mind-blowing kiss she had with James earlier. She had never felt anything like that.

_A kiss isn't that bad_, Lily thought. Without noticing, her cheeks grew red.

_"No flings, no relationships whatsoever. I wouldn't allow you…" A voice popped into her head._

Lily stopped in her tracks. _Wait a minute! I'm free._

She smiled. __

_I don't have to worry about anything now. Well, except my grades, of course, but that's different. I could go to parties and clubs and other stuff just like everyone else. Yeah!_

_"No flings…"_

_Flings? Oh that's right, James Potter… Well he did allow me to do whatever I want—_

_"No relationships…"_

_--Even if it means having my own flings. The hell with him! I'll do whatever I want to do…_

She stumbled on a pebble.

_…until 7th year!_

"Lily!" she turned at the sound of someone calling her. Because of the countless people around, she couldn't see who called her.

"Are you alright?" a voice behind her said. She was certain that it belonged to Matt.

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so I probably deserved it."

"Umm, okay. Anyways, are you going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yep." She stared at him for a second.

_Maybe he could be the one…… I did have a humungous crush on him since, like, forever._

"Could I come with you?"

_Naaaaahhhhh__……_

_But,_

_Why not? After all we need to patch things up. _"Sure." She said.

==O==

"Listen, I needed to apologize for my behavior for the past month. You know how I react to such things." Matt smiled helplessly at Lily while rubbing his two hands for comfort.

"No, actually I don't." she smiled back at him. It seemed that she was aware of his nervousness and she took that as a sign. She leaned further into her seat inside the carriage and looked thoughtfully at Matt.

"So, been seeing anyone lately?"

"Nope, how about you?"

"Me neither."

"I guess we've been too busy to have time for relationships now don't we?"

"Yeah I guess so."

_Silence._

…

_Silence.___

_…_

"But even if we're busy," Matt blurted, "we could still find time for relationships. It's not like we have our lives wrapped up in schoolwork."

"Uhh, yeah you're right." The carriage stopped meaning they already arrived in Hogwarts. "Hey, we're here already. We should get down." Lily announced.

"Sure." Matt followed after she got down.

"Matt, I gotta go ahead 'cause I have to do some stuff. See ya later!" she fastened her pace and went towards the door.

"Sure, umm Lily!" he grabbed her wrist all of a sudden.

"What?" she turned around.

"Yesterday, I was strolling around school and I found this neat kitchen where the elves prepare our meals. Mind having dinner with me sometime?"

His way of asking her out was too lame and uncalled for that Lily half pitied and half admired him. On particular aspects for the latter.

"That'd be nice."

"Are you free tomorrow night? I could tell the elves tonight to prepare something for us tomorrow, I mean, if you aren't busy?"

Lily thought for a moment. "I can't make it tomorrow night. I got a prefect meeting and the also the night after that. Come to think of it, I'm pretty booked this week. Do you mind if we move that to next Saturday?"

"Sure, if you say so." Matt looked down, sensing the awkwardness of the situation. Lily noticed this and cursed his nervousness.

_Why does he have to be,_ Lily thought, _so…so… nervous! And quiet? Why isn't he just like James? The cool, nonchalant, **non-**nervous guy I—_

_Whoa there!_

_This is no time to think about James. I'm already done with him and he need not be in my mind right now! _

_Anyways there's still Matt. Sweet, shy, adorable Matt. I'm thinking that I have to do the next move since he's clearly done his and it hasn't gone too well, in a way._

"Hey Matt, how about we make another date?" he looked surprised. "Tonight."

"But I thought you were busy this week." He remarked.

"Well that starts tomorrow so if you don't make up your mind I'll have to force you to lead me into that kitchen 'cause I'm famished."

He grinned. "Force me in what way, lady?"

_That's better, _she thought,_ he's kinda loosening up._

"Well we'll just have to see about that." She gave him a seductive smirk that made guys drool.

They walked all the way to the kitchen all the while flirting with each other. Matt was a great person to talk to when he's not in his shy mood. Lily enjoyed his company greatly. By the time they reached the painting of the fruit bowl they were both starved.

"I don't see any kitchen. Where are we anyways?" Lily remarked.

"Just wait and see." Matt went towards the painting and tickled the pear. It made a funny noise and then the painting suddenly opened to reveal a doorway.

"Wow. How did you figure this out?"

"Paul found this really cool map on Finch's desk when he visited him. He wasn't there but he left the map on his desk and Paul took it."

"What?!?" Lily exclaimed. "Why did he do that?"

"Well, nobody was there and Finch would never know who took it. Plus it can be really helpful. It's easier to find who you're looking for and you don't have to worry about being caught when you're outside the common room after curfew."

"I'll be." Lily put a hand to her forehead.

"Stop standing there and let's get inside." Matt took her hand. "The food here is even better than the ones we usually have in the Great Hall."

They entered the kitchen and Lily took in the spectacular sight. Thousands of elves running around delivering food and ingredients. There were four replicas of the long tables from the Great Hall and elves began placing food in it and the food suddenly disappears. Matt took her hand and brought her to a nearby table and immediately a house elf appeared by their side.

"Hello mister Matt, Janny is very happy to see you." The house elf said, "What can Janny bring for Mister Matt and his pretty friend."

"Hello Janny, this is my friend Lily." He gestured a hand to her and Lily smiled and offered her hand for a handshake.

"Hello Janny." She said.

The house elf gave a big smile and shook her hand, albeit a little roughly. "Oh I am so happy to meet you, Miss Lily. Janny just met you but Janny tells she will really like Miss Lily."

"Why thank you, Janny, and I know that I will surely like you too."

"Oh thank you, thank you, Miss Lily! Wait right there and I will bring you some food." The little elf immediately left and Lily gave Matt a sideway smirk.

"She sure is a nice house elf. Was she the same one you met when you first found this place?"

"Nope," He said, looking at her. "but she was one of the elves who brought us the food. I hope you're really hungry."

"Why's that?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"Because they give us food good for about ten people."

"No way."

"Yes way." They grinned at each other. "See, here it comes."

Lily was shocked at what she saw. There were around seven house elves bringing plates on each hand filled with delicious meals. There were so many that as soon as they were done putting the plates on the table there was hardly any space left.

"My, these sure are a lot." Lily remarked.

"I told you so. Let's dig in."

All the house elves who delivered the food watched the two eat. There were foods of all kind: Pasta, salad, chicken, fish, beef, and many more. Lily couldn't eat it all, so she took bites of each and drank lots of pumpkin juice. When the two couldn't eat any more, the house elves removed the plates and replaced them with scrumptious desserts. Lily took a slice of strawberry angel cheesecake while Matt ate half of the chocolate devil's cake a la mode and a quarter of the chocolate fudge crepe.

Lily ate until she couldn't eat anymore. By the time she was done almost half of the food was gone. She was responsible for a quarter of it. The rest belongs to Matt. When he finished and the house elves began cleaning up, they were both silent, savoring the food they just ate.

"God I'm so full!" Lily moaned. "I can't remember ever being this full in my life!"

Matt chuckled. "Me too." They were both silent when Lily suddenly made a burping sound. They both laughed aloud.

"Excuse me." Lily grinned. "Anyways, we better get going." She stood up, thought difficultly and Matt followed suit. They thanked all the elves and left the kitchens. On their way back they talked and talked as though nothing had happened between them for the past months. When they were nearing the common room Matt pulled Lily back and brought her to a nearby deserted classroom.

"Hey! What's the matter?" Lily asked.

"I just wanted to spend more time with you, that's all. I don't feel like letting you go to the others yet."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"Hey Lil, do you want to do this again? I mean, go out with me again."

"Of course I'd love to." Lily said, placing a hand over his. "I've never had so much fun in my life!" she said meaningfully.

He put his other hand over hers. "I've had this much fun too," He whispered, nearing his face to hers. Unknowingly, Lily responded to his action by doing the same thing. For those few seconds, not a word was said. Only the sound of labored breathing until it stopped when their lips finally met.

Lily couldn't believe she was kissing Matt. The guy she had crushed on for years was right in front of her kissing her!

Matt kissed Lily as though his life depended on it. He held her very close to him yet very gently so as not to crush her. Lily placed her hands on each side of his face tenderly and pulled him closer, wanting more. Knowing that he couldn't take it anymore, Matt grabbed Lily's buttocks and carried her to the nearest table. When time came that air was the most necessity, they broke apart, not taking their eyes of each other.

Lily was flushed with pleasure. The look in her eyes saying that she wanted more. Without hesitation Matt kissed her again, this time with urgent desire that pushed him to his limitations. He positioned his right hand on the back of her nape and gently pushed her even closer. His other hand, meanwhile, explored her body. It was when he cupped her left breast that got Lily to her senses.

"Matt. Stop." she whispered between kisses. Matt ignored her and started squeezing the nipple covered by her thin cotton shirt.

Lily struggled until she finally got hold of his hand and pulled it away from her. He stopped, looking at her with those desire-filled eyes.

"Matt, we gotta stop. We're going too far."

He sighed. "You're right." He removed himself from her and straightened his shirt. Lily got down from the table and fixed her clothes as well.

"Well, this has been an… interesting night." Lily said. Matt went near hear and put an arm around her.

"It sure has been." He whispered, kissing her temple gently. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

As soon as they arrived in the common room they parted ways. Lily went straight to her dorm and slept.

==O==

A figure was looming in the shadows, walking very slowly as if it wasn't there. The figure, hardly visible, opened the drapes and carefully entered. The squeaking noise was hardly heard while the figure crept to another figure sleeping peacefully. The figure stretched out a hand and cupped its face, running its thumb back and forth across her cheek.

The slumbering figure seemed to be having a dream, for creases were forming in its forehead and its mouth was twitching. He gently tapped the sleeping figure's face with his hand and the figure stirred, waking up but not willing to do so.

"Ermmm…" the figure grunted, turning into a sideways position. The other figure scooted closer until they were face to face.

"Wake up," he whispered, gently blowing in her face, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

The figure attempted lamely to open its eyes. When they did, it met with the most beautiful pair of brown eyes. She stared at it for a moment then suddenly rubbed it with her hands to see clearer. The moment she did, she immediately sat up.

"James!" she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

He sat up next to her. "Well, I was on my way home when I decided pay my beloved fiancée a visit." He said aloud.

"Shhhh! My roommates will hear you."

"Don't worry I put a silencing spell on your bed so you don't have to worry about anything, Lil."

"Fine so what are you doing here?"

"Well since you have been permitted to do, and I quote, 'whatever you want to do' I thought I'd be the first one to show you."

"Show me what?"

"Come with me and you'll see."

"James, why can't we do this some other time? I mean, it's like 2 o'clock in the morning—"

"1 o'clock"

"—and I don't really feel like taking part of whatever you're in to."

He grabbed something at the end of the bed and offered his hand.

"Trust me." He took her unstretched hand and covered her with a silver cloth and he pulled her out of the bed.

"What is this?" Lily asked, gesturing to the material that covered them.

"An invisibility cloak," he ignored her shocked face and continued, "I'm glad your bed is by the window. Grab your slippers." She did so and he pulled her towards the window where a broom was waiting outside.

Lily stopped in her tracks. "Wait! You don't expect me to ride in a broom don't you?"

"Why not?" he looked at her.

"Well, first of all, I don't ride brooms and second, I hate them!" she whispered.

"Oh come on! Nobody hates brooms!"

"Well I do!"

He sighed exasperatedly. "It doesn't matter if you like it or not. I swear that you'll be safe. Trust me."

She looked into his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"Yey!" He suddenly lifted her into his arms and carried her to the broom. He felt her tense but she did not say anything.

"Hold tight, okay?" he whispered gently in her ear then immediately took off at great speed.

Lily had never ever felt this terrified in her life. She desperately wanted to scream, but found that she couldn't. James hands covered hers, which were tightly clutched at the broom, trying to comfort her fear. They flew past the school grounds; entering the quidditch field that brought James so many memories that he circled around it a couple of times. It wasn't until he heard a faint sound that he slowed down.

"Please, stop." Lily whispered. It was only now that he realized that her whole body was shaking and her hands were so white from holding the broom so tight. It somehow made him ache seeing her like that.

He circled his arms around her, trying to take away her pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her left cheek, "I got so caught up with my memories of Hogwarts that I couldn't think of anyone else. I knew that you were afraid of flying yet I still do the inevitable. I'm supposed to protect you, not scare you. I'm sorry." He leaned his head at her nape, bringing her closer to him. He felt Lily relax and raise a hand to his neck and pulled him sideways for him to meet her glance.

"It's okay. I should have been braver, that's all."

She looked so vulnerable that James couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She inquired.

"Nothing." He leaned in to kiss her gently. "Let's get going. I promise to go slower this time."

A/N:

End of chapter 4! Finally! Okay, once again I apologize for the very long delay. My reason this time is that we had a month long vacation and we just arrived last week. Actually, I already began writing this chapter long before we left but I couldn't finish it. Then when we arrived I had some kind of writer's block so it took me some time before I could get this story right. So don't bother telling me that this chapter lacks some kind of enthusiasm because I know, and I apologize. Anyways now that I got that off my back I would just like to tell you guys one more thing: Please REVIEW! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm… how long has it been since I last updated? Almost a year, I believe… well, sorry about that. Actually I wrote this chapter last year. I just forgot to post it. Anyways I hope you like it and please review… Thaaaanks!**

Chapter 5:

They flew past the quidditch pitch then the Forbidden Forest until they reached the town of Hogsmeade.

"James!" Lily exclaimed, "What are we doing here in Hogsmeade."

"Just wait and see." He increased his speed a little bit, but not too fast for the sake of Lily. They passed Zonko's and Honeydukes and James then landed his broom at the last store, which looked to be abandoned, found near the end of Hogsmeade.

The store was dark and dusty, its windows were covered with so much dirt that you could hardly see anything inside. Lily wondered where they were and what are they doing there.

"In case you're wondering what in the world are we doing here in a place like this on this side of Hogsmeade," James said behind her, "Well, inside that store is actually an exclusive club. It's pretty famous to people everywhere except here."

"A club?" Lily looked excited. "I never knew there was a club in Hogsmeade."

"Well, now you do. Nobody here really knows about it. I didn't, but a friend of mine told me about it and said that they served the best drinks.

"Drinks, huh?" she gave him a wide smile before taking his hand and pulling him towards the store. She was about to open the door when a thought hit her and then she dropped her hand.

"What's the matter?" James asked.

"I just realized I'm not dressed for it." She gestured to her rumpled top and loose pants.

"So what?" James opened the door for her. "True, you're not properly attired, but as soon as they see that beautiful face of yours, they wouldn't notice what you're wearing."

She raised her right brow. "You sure know how to make a girl feel good, but you do know that flattery gets you nowhere?"

He grinned and pulled her hand while entering the club. "No I don't, but I do know that I did bring you here to enjoy and not to go back after five minutes because you're not dressed for it. Besides the music's great here and I want you to dance with me!"

She stopped in her tracks. "Umm James, that's another problem. I don't know how to dance."

He pulled her hand again and proceeded walking. "Don't worry, I'll teach you. If you know how to do the waltz, why not this?"

They passed through a series of hallways before they finally reached the end where a big wizard in bright purple robes stood by a large door, as if guarding it.

"Hey Gus!" James said when they reached him. Lily could hear loud, upbeat music from the door behind the man.

"Hey James! Haven't seen you in awhile." The huge fellow replied.

"Been busy. By the way, this is Lily." He gestured to her. Lily found herself looking upwards at him. He's huge!

"Hello." She said nervously.

"Great to meet you! C'mon in!" He opened the door for them and they became deaf at the sound of the music.

To say it was impressive was an understatement. It was spectacular. Everywhere there was movement. There was a bar in the far right where people watched the bartenders perform fascinating moves with their glasses and drinks. Every time someone asks for a drink, they take their wands out and cast spells at firewhiskies wherein it shoots out colorful specks before going inside the glass.

In the center of the room was a wide dance floor where people danced to the beat of the music. They were so many of them that some bartenders took away the tables nearest to the dance floor to give them more space to dance. More people went to dance and again the bartenders took away more tables. Lily was captivated by the excitement. At the other side of the room were couches and tables where people drank, talked and made out.

The room would have been entirely pitch black if it wasn't for the colorful lights beaming around the room in different motions. The room spoke of movement. Everywhere you go there was a need to move, to dance, to have fun. Everyone was dancing to the beat: the bartenders, the waiters and waitresses, the Even the lights were moving in tune to the music.

James led her to the bar in the far corner of the right. They passed by the dance floor where people of all sizes and colors were dancing senselessly and yet with so excitement that Lily felt like dancing herself. When they arrived at the bar a bartender immediately went up to them.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked. Up close the man looked so dark that he could hardly be seen, his black clothes adding to his appearance.

"I'll have an exploding firewhisky," he looked at Lily with a glint in his eye. "I'm guessing you haven't tried drinking alcohol have you?"

She looked at him proudly. "Of course I do."

He raised an eyebrow. "And by that I don't mean champagne." Lily laughed.

He was looking at her so intently that it made Lily's stomach lurch. Yet she still raised her head high and said proudly, "Fine. The only alcohol that I ever tried was champagne and I didn't even finish one glass because daddy took it away from me."

He laughed aloud. "This lady here will have the express." He said to the bartender. He looked hesitant.

"You sure?"

"Damn right."

"Whatever you say." The bartender began getting the ingredients and they made themselves comfortable in the high stools.

"What did you order for me?" Lily asked James.

"The express."

"What's that?"

"You'll see." The bartender came back with an armload of ingredients. He prepared James' drink first. He took a weird-shaped glass and poured a clear-colored liquid in it.

"Color?" he asked James, matching his timing to the beat of the music.

"Blue."

"Sky?"

"Aqua."

Lily looked at the two of them. She didn't understand what they were talking about. James saw the look on her face and smiled at her.

"Look." He pointed his head to the direction of the bartender. Lily followed and was stunned at the amazing performance before her.

Holding the glass of firewhisky on his right hand and a small blue flask on the other, the bartender threw the small flask very high in the air meanwhile pouring the firewhisky in another flask that was filled with bubbling liquid. A small eruption occurred inside the flask and immediately the bartender grabbed it and poured it back to the glass and then catching the small flask which came down from the air and poured it on the smoking glass. A beautiful blue spectrum of color flashed brightly from the glass then suddenly it stopped, leaving only a clear blue liquid.

"Here you go, sir." The bartender gave him the drink and began preparing Lily's drink.

"This is what made this bar popular," James explained, amused at Lily's stunned face. "They never have drinks like these in other bars. No one would dare try follow it."

"Why's that?" Lily asked after a few seconds.

"First of all, no one ever found out what they're made of, and second, one person who claimed that he knew how to make it tried to open a bar and it closed after five days."

"What?" Lily exclaimed. "Why did it close?"

"Because the costumers kept comparing it to the ones here and the ones who haven't tried it here in Hogsmeade thought it was only show and a waste of money, and it wasn't even that good a performance. The next night there was not one costumer in sight; so was for the next three nights. On the fifth day the owner had no choice but to shut it down since it's gonna cost him more if he didn't."

"Too bad." Lily straightened up in her seat. "What about the former bartenders here? Don't they know how to make this stuff? What if they get fired?"

"A simple memory charm can do the trick. I have a friend who used to work here. He told me that when you enter this job you had to sign this contract saying that if by any chance you have to leave that job a memory charm has to be performed on you. The contract also said not to tell anybody what this drink is made of." By the time he was done speaking the bartender was already done mixing her drink. It didn't look fancy and had no performance unlike James' but it was on a large glass shaped like an hourglass but it stretched a bit more vertically.

"What's this?" Lily asked.

"It's the express, lady." The bartender replied. "Enjoy." Then he disappeared into the back room.

James raised his glass. "Cheers." He said and Lily raised her glass. James gulped down half of his glass while Lily watched him, amazed. Unsure of what to do, she followed his example, although it was far less an amount than his, because as soon as she drank it, a fire so hot blazed inside her throat that she coughed aloud.

She felt the burning liquid flow down her throat, giving her a blend of both distaste and somewhat unusual pleasure.

"What on earth is this made of?" she asked James, who was looking at her with an amused expression.

"It's just firewhisky mixed with a large amount vodka and rum. It's a simple ingredient, but when mixed together it forms a very hard drink."

"Then why did you let me drink this?" Lily inquired.

"I kind of thought you needed to try the hard ones before tasting the lesser ones."

"And why is that?"

"No reason."

Lily hiccupped. "You are a bad influence, Mr. Potter."

"You think because I let you drink alcohol means that I am a bad influence on you? I think not." He denied, but he was grinning widely.

He offered her his drink. "I thought that you'd like to try this."

She looked skeptical but she took it anyway. Feeling bolder from the drink she took earlier, she gulped down the rest of the drink left in the glass and felt the same burning sensation in her throat but there wasn't the feeling of distaste anymore. It actually tasted… good.

"I presume that you liked it."

"Yeah, I thought it was better than mine. But I'm not really sure yet. I need to have another go at my drink." Lily started raising her glass to her lips but James took it away from her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Lily asked disappointedly.

"Not making you drunk, that's what." James said, raising his voice a little. The music began increasing its volume, as well as its tempo.

"Let's dance." He stood up and pulled a whining Lily to the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance—"

"I haven't finished my drink—"

"I'm not dressed up like all those other women—"

"_Jaaaaaammmmeeeeessss__!"_

"Will you just— shhhh!" James exclaimed when they arrived at the dance floor. "Don't worry about it. In the midst of all these people around us, no one would notice you."

James spent the next half hour teaching Lily the moves. He noticed that she was a fast learner because after another half our later she looked as though she was born to dance. She was there grinding her hips against him when an erotic but upbeat song was played and she was jumping along with the crowd when particularly loud rock song is played. Aware that James danced different steps because he was a guy, Lily learned some of her dance moves from the other women dancing beside them. She learned them fast and well, and before they knew it, she and James were at the center of the dance floor dancing and the others forming a circle around them and cheering.

Lily never had this much fun in her life. She definitely knew that she was coming back here again, with or without companions. James was an excellent dance partner. He danced so ecstatically and with so much ease that you feel like dancing is the most fun thing in the world.

After what seemed like hours they stepped off the dance floor and went to one of the high tables.

"You're a pretty good dancer." James complimented as he was seated on one of the high chairs.

"You too, and also a great teacher" Lily said, "I never knew that this could be so much fun! I'm definitely coming back here."

He laughed. "I thought that you would." He stood up. "Stay here while I get us something to drink."

Lily nodded and watched him walk away. Then she moved her gaze to the dance floor.

_I wonder what Jen will think of this,_ she thought. Jen was always the party animal. She invited Lily to go with her to millions of clubs but Lily was always adamant about staying in.

_Jen will surely flip when she finds out there's a nightclub in Hogsmeade._ She smiled at that thought. She can't wait to tell her.

James came back with two blue exploding firewhiskies. He took a seat and gave her one.

"Cheers once again." He said, raising his glass. Lily raised hers and took a large sip. She loved the taste of alcohol. It gave her a feeling of warmth and relaxation. But she knew that she had to control herself or else she'll become an alcoholic.

They stayed a couple more minutes before realizing that it was almost 5:30 in the morning. When James pointed that out Lily looked almost ashamed while James just laughed aloud. They finished their drinks in one gulp and took off.

"I had the best time ever." Lily said to James. He put an arm around her and waved at Gus, who seemed to be busy with two scantily clad girls.

"I'm glad you did."

They walked silently along the hallway. Lily was tipsy by then, walking in slurred motions and hanging on to James for dear life. Without realizing it, they were walking the path towards the entrance of the castle. She noticed that they were quiet the whole time.

"I'm glad you brought me to that place. It somewhat helped me." Lily said.

James put an arm around her and held her tight. Just as they were nearing the entrance door, James diverted their path and brought her to a nearby tree. He leaned his forehead in hers and whispered, "I'm glad I brought you there too. To tell you the truth, I find that you're a way better dancer than me."

"No, I'm not. I just copied the moves from other girls." she said, smiling into his chocolate brown pools.

"You're much better than them."

"No I'm not–" She was silenced by James giving her a quick peck on the lips. He pulled away for a moment and stared at her eyes. Even though it was only a brief kiss, her eyes were already filled with passion. He kissed her again, this time more sensual. He was gentle, his lips softly brushing against hers while his hands roamed around her body.

Lily felt again that burning sensation in her stomach. She didn't understand how James could make her feel like this.

James' lips moved from her lips to her neck, sucking on it slowly then blowing on it. He could feel Lily ready to collapse any second now. He felt good knowing that he made her feel like this.

Lily's knees were so weak that she had to hold on to James for dear life. She realized that, if she were uneducated, she would have sex with him right there. In fact, she was almost nearing that point. She tried to divert her attention so as not to get into it.

Bad move. When she looked away she was terrified to see Jen staring at her, open-mouthed.

"_Shit!"_ she cursed. She totally forgot that Jen wakes up early in the morning for her daily jog! James stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She ignored him and kept looking at Jen's disgusted face. James followed her gaze. Lily got out of her reverie and immediately got herself out of James' embrace and walked toward her.

"Jen, I can explain." Lily started.

"What—who—ehh" Jen looked confused, then angry.

"Umm…This is James. Erm..James, this is Jen, my best friend."

"Pleased to meet you." James went up to her and formally offered his hand to shake. Jen just looked at him still with that disgusted look on her face, so he dropped his hand.

"Well…. I better be going then." He started to give Lily a goodbye kiss, but the desperate look on her face decided against it. Instead he nodded at her and bid the girls goodbye.

Jen straightened her back and told Lily, "You. Me. Talk. Now." In silence they went back to their common room. It was still early, so no one was awake. They sat on one of the couches and Lily prepared herself for the interrogation.

"So….what was that all about?" Jen stood and paced in front of Lily.

"Well, uh—"

"Who was that guy?" she interrupted.

"Umm—"

"What about Matt?

"Okay do you want me to explain or do you have to interrupt me all the time!" Lily suddenly burst out.

Jen sat down opposite her. "Fine. I'm listening."

Lily told her all about the engagement and the deal and her relationship towards James.

"So you're saying you guys are getting married after Hogwarts but before that happens you are going to do stuff that totally involves independence?" Jen asked.

"Exactly."

"Well then what in the bloody world are you doing spending all that time with him?"

Lily grew silent.

"I wasn't able to think about that."

"Think of it, Lils, he's agreeing to your stupid deal yet you're not doing it at all. I mean, sure you get to party and everything, but you get to do those things with him! What in the world is wrong with you?"

She stood up and faced Jen. "You're right! What am I doing? I'm supposed to have fun. Independently! So what about James Potter? He will never go away. What I need to do is to spend more time with you guys!"

Jen stood up. "Right on, Lils!" They high-fived and jumped up and down excitedly.

Jen suddenly stopped.

"What about Matt?" Lily stopped as well.

"Hmm… well we are having some kind of relationship right now, why not continue it?"

Jen seemed deep in thought for a while before she nodded. "Okay, that's your life. Anyways, do you think you can take me to this club you were talking about? It sounded bloody fantastic!"

**Don't forget to review! Thanks I love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Hey Lils do you have plans Saturday night?" Paul called from across the room. His shout broke the comfortable silence around the room and some people jumped.

It was another lazy Thursday evening in the common room. Everybody was either lying down on the couches talking or doing their homework. Lily was one of those doing the latter. However, as soon as Paul called her, every eye on the room was towards. She huffed and glared at him with a do-you-expect-me-to-answer-that-after-you-embarrassed-me look. Paul smiled sheepishly and came over to her instead.

"So are you doing something Saturday night?" he asked.

"Don't know yet. Why do you ask?" He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Well, Jen and I were planning on going to Hogsmeade and… hang out."

She looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure you were planning on 'hanging out' or do you have something else in mind? Also, you do know that you're a prefect and prefects have responsibilities."

"Yes I know but please will you go to Hogsmeade with us?" he whispered.

She rolled her eyes at his not so convincing puppy eye look but gave in. "Fine. But how are we going to go there? It isn't a Hogsmeade weekend."

He just stared at her and Lily thought that he was trying to relay some kind of information that she has no idea what about. After a couple of minutes of intense staring, Paul blinked and sighed.

"Fine. Jen told me all about this club you went into last week and I want to include in the fun. Don't worry—" he exclaimed as she opened her mouth in shock, "I won't tell a soul. I swear. I forced it out of her anyways."

"Paul, look me in the eye and say it again." She said softly.

He looked at her in the eye. "I swear on my grandmother's life that I will not tell anybody about what happened that night."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Not even Matt?"

He paused before saying, "Not even Matt."

They were silent for a while. Paul was looking at two second years that were playing wizard chess while Lily stared at her unfinished homework.

"So what do you think of him?" She suddenly spoke.

"Personally I haven't met the guy so I can't immediately tell."

"But what thoughts have you made after hearing the things we did?"

"What kind of things?"

"You know what I mean." she exclaimed, cheeks flaming red. He chuckled.

"Well I have to say I'm quite disappointed in what you have been doing. Think about Matt—"

"I know," she interrupted, "and I'm sorry about that. But I had decided to continue my relationship with Matt and forget about James."

"Okay. So are we on this Saturday?"

"Sure. But how do we get there?"

"How did you get there?"

"We flew."

"Then we'll fly too."

OOO

Hours later, when everybody in the Gryffindor Tower was asleep, a figure crept into the girl's dorm and towards Lily Evan's bed. It was a surprise that no one woke up since the creaking sounds were so loud even a cat would go deaf.

Lily was stirring while she slept, moving left and right as if having a bad dream. The figure climbed up the bed and lay down beside her. Slowly he gathered her in his arms and patiently waited for her to calm down. She was sweating profusely, the figure noted, and the only way to release her from her nightmare was to wake her up. Gently he shook her awake. Her eyes shot open and they were so full of fear that the figure suspected that this was no ordinary nightmare.

Lily couldn't scream as soon as she felt that someone was with her at that moment. She felt as though she lost her voice from her nightmare. It was no ordinary nightmare, she surmised. Her vision was blurry when she opened her eyes. She knew that there was someone with her and she was thankful that she wasn't able to see him, a man, that's for sure, was lying beside her. When her vision cleared she was shocked to see James but was nowhere near frightened. In fact, she felt comforted and at ease to be in his arms.

He shifted slightly so that his face was facing hers.

"Are you alright?" his face was full of concern. "Care to tell me about your dream."

His voice was so gentle and compassionate that if she were standing up, her knees would go weak and she'd fall.

"I dreamt of my death." She said quietly, not looking at his face in fear of breaking down. "It was really horrible. I couldn't make out the faces but I knew that it was me. I was holding a baby and I died protecting him, or her." He held her close, feeling her trembling.

"Don't worry. It's all a dream. Anyways, aren't you glad that I'm here?" He said to lighten the mood.

She smiled a little bit. "You always seem to visit me in the middle of the night _and_ in my bed."

He chuckled lightly. "What can I say? I enjoy watching you sleep. Listen," he made her look at him in the eye, "I'm going on a mission to Mongolia. I was told that there is an evil power arising and the ministry needs as much help as possible to prevent it."

He felt her stiffen a little bit. "Wh-When will you b-be back?" She whispered.

"Around three months. Or maybe more. I'm just going there to help in the research and if there is no evidence found on this evil being, I might come back sooner than expected."

Millions of thoughts ran through Lily's head. She's regretting that he's leaving, yet she was also relieved that he's leaving. He is now finally giving her a chance to be totally independent. However, she felt selfish for ever thinking that. She didn't know whether to feel happy or depressed at his departure. James seemed to think of the latter because he surprised her with an intense kiss in the neck. It was gentle, comforting and erotic.

"Look, I'm sorry for having to tell you this, but I hope you're okay with it?" He asked. Lily was still shocked at his sudden action that she was speechless for a moment. She regained her composure at said,

"Of course I'm okay with it. Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled at him. He grinned and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Good. I couldn't stand a day if I found out that you're mad at me." He hugged her close while she giggled at his remark.

"I'm leaving in the morning. I still have a couple of hours left. Do you mind if I stay with you?"

"No."

"Great." He kissed her and Lily couldn't help but give in. He was such a great kisser. Even the most innocent peck on the lips gave sparks between them. Their tongues met and fireworks erupted. He broke away but not before giving her a quick kiss.

They lay down holding hands in comfortable silence. Soon their handholding turned out to be a full-out thumbwar. Lily was a master at this game, so obviously she won seven to nothing.

"Did you know that seven is a lucky number?" He asked.

"Nope. How did you know?"

"Well in Chinese culture, the seventh day of the first moon of the lunar year is known as Human's Day to be celebrated as the universal birthday of all human beings."

"So?" She asked. He chuckled.

"So… I don't know," she laughed, "It's just that seven is a lucky number. That explains the seven sins, the seven seas, the seven dwarfs—"

"Wait a minute. You're purebred. How do you know about the seven dwarfs?"

"Oh everybody knows about them. You study them in muggle studies, don't you?"

"I don't take muggle studies. Seeing as I am a muggleborn, I don't really find the need to learn more about the muggle ways."

"True." They grew silent again.

"Why are you doing this?" Lily blurted out.

"Doing what?"

"Spending time with me? Making an effort to actually make this relationship work—"

James interrupted her. "Don't you want to make this relationship work, too?"

"Yes, I do. It's just that why would you even bother to have this, this thing with me when you could have so much more? Based from your very experienced performance with me, I'm sensing that you have been with a lot of ladies. Why me, James? When you have so many to choose from?"

He was silent. Lily knew that he was growing cold from what she said but she had to know the answer.

"If—" he cleared his throat. "If you felt that way about me then why are you here with me? Why don't you pull away when I kiss you?"

She shrugged. "Maybe it's because I haven't done things like this before. I was ignorant and naïve. I wanted to know how these things feel."

"The key word there being maybe. Lily," He sat up and faced her. "Do you even feel the slightest attraction to me at all?"

She stared at him. "Yes, I do. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Why? That's all I want to know."

"I don't know. There's something about you that attracts me. After that night in Spain, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Did you know that when you express any kind of emotion strongly your cheeks flare up; and for some unknown reason, your lips begin to turn red. No, not from your lipstick, I'm sure, but naturally. Your lips are as red as a rose. Last week, at the club, you were enjoying it so much that your lips turned red again. Earlier, when I told you that I was leaving, your lips turned red again. Right now, as I'm staring at you, I know you are feeling something strongly because even in the dark I can see your lips as red as the reddest rose."

Lily didn't know what to say. She never realized this feature about her until now, and she felt really warm.

James loved it when her cheeks and her lips grow red. He didn't know why, but it brings out the green in her eyes. The marvelous, enticing, emerald green. He loved those eyes. He loved her hair too. Once she told him how much she hated her hair. What's there to hate? Oh how he loved her—

_Wait a minute!_

He may be attracted to her, but he should never be nowhere near love. How could he? They've known each other for what? Two bloody months!

_I'm becoming a bloody romantic! _

He was so overcome with panic that he suddenly pulled away from her. She was shocked at his sudden action, but even more when she looked at the fear in his eyes.

"James are you alright?"

He looked at her and shook his head. He sighed and gave her a kiss in the cheek. _Really impersonal_, she thought.

"I'd better be going. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"But James, we still have a few more hours until morning. What's the rush?"

"I have to ummm… I just have to go. Take care." He walked towards the window with Lily at his heels. As he was preparing to take off in his broom, he turned to see her confused face. He gave her a mindblowing farewell kiss before flying into the night.

OOO

Lily didn't bother to sleep after James left. She went back to bed and laid there until the sun rose and then she went to take a shower. It was still early, so when she left the bathroom everybody was still asleep. She grabbed a book and went down to the common room to read and wait for her friends to come down.

After only five minutes of quiet solitude in the common room, students began to go down and go to breakfast. Lily continued to read her book until a pair of hands blocked her sight. She knew this was Jen. They've been playing this game since they were first years.

"Hmmm… I wonder who this is?" she asked playfully. "Jen! I know that's you. Okay lets's get down to breakfast."

However, the pair of hands never left her eyes.

"What makes you think that this is Jen?" a familiar male voice spoke in her ear. She smiled.

"Fine, Matt, you got me." The hands left her and she turned to face the grinning face of Matt.

"Where's Paul?" she asked.

"Upstairs. I'm hungry. Do you want to go ahead with me to breakfast?"

"Okay."

OOO

**I was gonna continue writing but I have this thing called w****riter's block and I can't think of anything to add. I also remembered that I promised to update sooner than the usual so I ended it here and updated it immediately. Anyways I'm still having problems on what to write so if you have any suggestions, comments, constructive criticisms you're more than welcome to tell me. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW… THANKSssss**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

* * *

"Mmm… This tastes so good. Lily, why don't you try one?" Matt asked, indicating to the plate of mini-sized chocolate chip waffles before them. "Sorry, Matt but I can't possibly try another one because I already have too much on my plate right now." True, Lily's plate was very full of different kinds of breakfast food. Small servings of ham, sausages, bacon, egg, toast and plenty more were scattered around her plate. Matt chuckled and got a little slice of the waffle and tried to feed her with it. "What are you trying to do?" Lily asked, seeing Matt dip the waffle into a bowl of syrup and held it towards her. "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to feed you." He caught her chin with his free hand and fed her. Two second-years entered the Great Hall and awwed at the two, assuming that Lily and Matt were a couple. 

"Mmm… This does taste good. I have to hand it to the house elves. They make wonderful meals." She was shocked by the sudden display of affection, but chose to hide it. She didn't know whether to feel guilty or aroused. _What is wrong with me, _she thought,_ I had a great time with James last night and now I'm here, with Matt, and we're acting as if we're in some kind of relationship!_

_**Which you are,** the back of her mind countered._ Lily didn't understand her feelings. She knows she likes both men, but she knows it's wrong.

_There's only one way to do this, _she thought.

Lily immediately stood up, surprising Matt in the process.

"Follow me" she said, and then hurried out of the Great Hall. She ran a couple of stairs, down some hallways and into an empty classroom at the fourth floor. When Matt caught up to her, he was panting and gasping for air.

"Lily, what the—"

"No time for that." She interrupted and smashed her lips onto his. There was an urgency in her that aroused and confused Matt at the same time. Lily's tongue protruded into his mouth and Matt felt himself stiffen, an act which his mind greatly objected to. Lily felt him stiffen and removed her mouth from his.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what we're doing." He tried to explain.

"What's there to explain! We're snogging. Isn't that explanation enough?"

"It's just that, it's usually I who does the initiating. Now it's as if—what in god's name happened?"

"Oh don't worry about what happened. Just live in the moment, will you?" She started to lean back in for another kiss but Matt pulled away. There was a confused look on Lily's face and then a look of embarrassment. A slight tinge of pink settled on her cheeks and she immediately ran out the door.

Matt stood still, thinking about what just happened. Did he or did he not ruin the chance to move forward in their relationship? He did. He ruined his chance and it was all because he was thinking and acting like a girl.

_Good god I'm an idiot,_ he thought. _She was there, willing, and all I did was spoil it. I should go hang myself for my stupidity. Unless…_

He dashed out of the room and went out to find her.

ooo

* * *

Lily managed to avoid Matt all day by staying inside her room. She spent all day thinking about the thing she had done to Matt. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. Clearly Matt was thinking of going slow in their so-called relationship and what she did either made or destroyed their chances of ever going through with their relationship. But their short kiss gave Lily the same spark she had when she was with James. 

Surprisingly, no one ever came to find her, not even Jen. It was until after dinner that Jen came into their dorm carrying a basket filled with food.

"I don't know why you stayed in here all day and I hope you'd tell me soon but I know how famished you are since you were neither at lunch or dinner so here, eat something." Jen opened the basket and took out a large cheeseburger, chips and dip, courtesy of the house elves, and four large cans of butterbeer.

"Butterbeer!" Lily said excitedly. "Where in the world did you get these?"

"Some seventh years came in bringing boxes of them and I asked for some."

"Woah."

"Well. What are you waiting for? Eat up!" Lily nibbled on some fries while Jen rummaged through her clothes. "Besides," Jen continued, "You need the energy for tonight."

Lily stopped halfway towards taking a bite from her burger. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? You promised to take us out clubbing tonight."

"By us you mean you, me and Paul right?"

"Yep!" Jen stopped and turned around. "Lils, about that—"

"Don't worry about it. I trust Paul as much as I trust you."

"Oh… ok!" Jen proceeded to going through her clothes and took a sexy yet casual halter top dress. "Is it okay to wear this?"

Lily turned and looked at the dress. "I guess so. But I think you can wear anything. The last time I went there I was wearing nothing but my pj's."

"Yeah, well… that's you. I'm me." Lily stuck her tongue at her and Jen stuck her tongue right back at Lily.

"Sure Jen. REAL mature." The two laughed.

ooo

"Are you sure Paul is meeting us here?" Lily asked, pulling her coat closer to her for warmth.

"I'm positive. He and I talked during dinner. We would meet at the quidditch field at ten and together we would fly towards hogsmeade." Jen shivered. Her legs were freezing.

"Well it's ten forty five and he isn't even here yet. Why don't we just go."

"You're right. Besides, my whole body is freezing!" Lily laughed at Jen. "That's what you get for wearing short dresses!"

"This one's not short! It's knee length! The wind is just too cold! Besides, I'm not the only one wearing a short skirt" Lily laughed more.

"Well, at least I'm smart enough to put a warming charm over myself" Jen stiffened and Lily laughed at her.

"Too late! Hahaha…C'mon, let's get going then." They walked toward the broom shed and got one broomstick. Together they mounted the broom and fled. When they were about ten feet from the ground Lily saw a figure running from the ground waving towards them.

"Jen," she tapped on her shoulder. "I think that's Paul down there."

Jen had an annoyed look on her face. "Oh, right. And so he arrives just in time. Perfect." She said sarcastically. She turned the broom around and dived towards the ground. Lily gave a frantic scream and held herself tighter to Jen's waist. Jen slowed as they were nearing the ground and landed gracefully.

"You idiot! We could have died!" Lily exclaimed, dismounting from the broom. Her knees were shaking so badly that she fell on the floor. All Jen did was laugh.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless! Besides, I'm a master at flying. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Paul ran up to them and Jen's mood immediately changed. "Where the hell have you been? We've been waiting in here for almost an hour!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't find a way to ditch Matt. He never left my side the whole night."

"So how did you ditch him?" Lily asked. Paul smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't." he pointed to the broom shed where a lone figure was standing, his arms crossed. Lily had a look of pure disbelief.

"You brought him!" Lily exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. But I didn't tell him about you-know-what."

"Uh huh. Well we better get going then. I'm not riding with Jen again and I'm also not riding with Matt. So Paul, why don't we take this broom and Jen, why don't you go ride with him?" Lily ignored Jen's protests and took the broom and handed it to Paul.

"Here. RIDE CAREFULLY." She warned. Paul nodded and mounted the broom, Lily sitting behind him. Jen ran towards Matt and together they left for Hogsmeade.

ooo

* * *

"Here we are." Lily indicated to the old building standing before them. The other three looked at her in confusion. 

"Lils, are you sure this is the place?" Jen asked, wondering whether her friend had gone mental.

"Yes, I'm sure so c'mon!" Lily went inside and the others followed. They walked down a series of hallways before they reached the entrance to the club. The door was guarded by the same bouncer from the last time Lily came here with James. The bouncer instantly knew Lily and, without word, let them in.

The scene was still the same from when Lily last came in here. Jen found themselves a table and ordered some drinks. She acted as if this wasn't her first time in a club, which technically, is true.

"Wow, this place is great!" Jen shouted over the loud music. "Why don't we start dancing?" Jen left them and Paul followed, leaving Lily and Matt alone. They sat there, deep in their own thoughts.

"Lils, I'm sorry about what happened today" Matt tried to explain.

"Don't worry, Matt. It isn't your fault. I was stupid for ever doing a thing like that."

"Let's just forget about it, shall we?" Matt smiled. "How about we start things over with a dance?"

"Sure." They got up together and went towards the dance floor. Matt was a pretty good dancer, but Lily kept comparing him to James. She realized that dancing with James was better than dancing with him. That night probably was the best time of her life. She had never been so free and so happy.

So cooped up was she in her thoughts that she didn't realize Matt placing both his hands in her face and leaning in to kiss her. The moment Lily realized that he had already placed his lips upon hers. At first she was shocked but then a pleasant feeling came into her and before she knew it, they were making out in the dance floor. Matt's hands were gentle yet firm, roaming around her body while his lips never leaving hers. They broke apart when air was necessary. Matt held her hand and led her towards an empty chair where Matt sat down and Lily sat towards him on his lap and they continued to make out. He rode his hands up her thigh and gently pulled up her skirt. Lily could feel his hardness evidently. Matt lips left hers and moved towards the sides of her neck and sucked expertly.

Lily didn't know what came over her but she opened her eyes and found another pair of eyes staring at them from the other side of the room. She noticed the face of the person and gasped in surprise. Matt took this as a sign of aroused pleasure and sucked even deeper. Lily pulled herself away from him and was gasping for breath.

"We…should…stop." She breathed, her hands in his shoulders. Matt smiled suggestively.

"Of course. We'll save this for later."

"No! I mean," Lily explained, seeing Matt's face fall, "We'll talk about this later. I have to go to the bathroom." She jumped off his lap and walked away from him.

As she was nearing the bathroom, a voice whispered in her ear. "You and that man were getting along very well."

Lily turned and was met with the sight of Sirius Black, the man she met along with James at the party in Spain.

"It's not what you think, I—"

"Oh I think I know what it is. Isn't it obvious? I've had my share of women, so I know what you two were doing, and I have to hand it to you. You know how to break a man's heart." Sirius Black had this cold look in his eyes that frightened Lily, but she didn't want him to tell James about this.

"Listen, erm… Sirius…Black," Lily explained, "Yes, that guy and I fooled around a little bit." Sirius snorted at that, mumbling something like 'fooled_ around, alright'_. "But I only did that because I was confused. Before I found out about James and I, I already had feelings for someone else. Then James and I spent time together and now I don't know what to feel, or who to feel for."

Sirius had a look of disbelief on his face. He then sighed.

"If you ever hurt my best friend I swear to God you'll regret ever crossing him in the first place." He threatened. He saw the frightened look on Lily's face and grimaced. "It sucks to know that this is how we met each other, but I guess that's how life goes. I better be off now." He took his cloak and hat and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Lily called. Sirius stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. "Are you going to tell James about this?"

Sirius just looked at her for a long moment, turned around and left the club. Lily sighed and dropped down into an empty chair standing near her.

ooo

* * *

"Hey, what took you so long?" Matt asked when Lily returned to their table. Jen and Paul were also there, clearly having the time of their lives.

"I just had a little problem at the bathroom." Lily explained. The incident with Sirius Black was not the only problem though. When she finally entered the bathroom after the Sirius escapade, she realized she looked like a mess. Looking into the mirror, her hair was all mess up, her lipstick gone, and she had dozens of lovebites scattered around her neck, which was practically visible to anyone since she was wearing a spaghetti strapped top. What was even worse was that Sirius Black had seen her like that.

"Oh, I hope you, err, solved that problem. Uhh…Why don't we have something to, err, drink?" Jen's words were slurred and she looked a bit drunk. Matt and Paul weren't sober themselves. Paul's face was all red and in front of Matt were four empty glasses of some drink he must have ordered while Lily was away.

"How about we stop drinking and start going back to Hogwarts?" She stood up but Matt's hands stopped her.

"You and I still have to talk about what happened earlier." She nodded and he removed his hands from hers. Paul and Matt weren't drunk so they were not much of a problem. However, Jen was wobbling and needed some help. She rode with Paul on the broomstick while Lily and Matt went together.

"Matt, I don't think this is going to work out." Lily said while on their way to Hogwarts. Matt tightened his grip on the broom.

"Why not?" He asked in his most gentle voice he could muster. "We had a moment earlier, remember?"

"I just don't think we're meant to be together." Matt sighed. They reached Hogwarts and instead of going to the quidditch field Matt took a turn and went to Lily's dorm window. Careful not to make any noise, Lily dismounted from the broom and entered through the window.

"Lily," He called, "We are meant to be… Just wait and see." He kissed her lightly on the lips and flew out towards the grounds.

_Oh, if only,_ Lily thought, _if James wasn't in my life, I would have the chance to love you and only you._

_

* * *

_

So that's chapter 7… Not much Lily/James in it, but I promise you there will be some in the next chapter. I hope this is kind of interesting. Oh, and I hope you review. I'm starting to make Chapter 8 so that when I update it wont take as long as my other chapters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW… The more the reviews, the faster the update. p


End file.
